Ravenna
World Stats Ruler: Duke Cassius Hawkwood Cathedral: St. Maximillian Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: Reeves/Muster Garrison: 7 Capital: Suryada Jumps: 2 Tech Level: 5 Human Population: 450,000,000 Alien Population: 30,000 (mostly Obun) Resources: Ravenna Marble, Gems, Precious Metals, Deuterium Exports: Raw Mineral Wealth, Fine Art, Food Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Mosari 0.5721 AU Constant hurricane force winds; Carbon and Sulfor dioxide atmosphere Ravenna 1.0215 AU Only planet with life sustaining atmosphere (Triangulus) moon Artificial atmosphere and gravity; Two muster mining ops; Employs many criminals and aliens Jualwa 6.5827 AU Small world; Depleted iron mines; Currently uninhabited Dro 18.541 AU Red gas giant; "Eyes of Azzurayelos"; Dro & Madro orbit in opposite directions Madro 19.7228 AU Red gas giant; "Eyes of Azzurayelos"; Conjunction of Dro & Madro portends death and calamity Nylus 32.9854 AU Large, rocky world; Monstrous gravity; Vast unexploited mineral wealth Jumpgate 68.087 AU Ploo 72.5827 AU Small, frozen rock; Is it really a planet at all? History Discovered in 2505, this world was originally claimed by Windsor-Hapsburgs, Mountbattens, Hawkwoods and First Republic conglomerates. By the 28th century, most of world was under Hawkwood control. It was visited by Prophet Zebulon 2899, and its inhabitants became fervant converts. It is the most devout and conservative of Hawkwood worlds. Famously, Saint Cato (Lord Cato Hawkwood) crashed a ship full of pilgrims into the jumpgate in emulation of the Prophet's death. The world underwent massive terraforming during Second Republic, and hunting of numerous dangerous predators became sport, to the extent that even importation of exotic species was undertaken. House Trusnikron was brought in to deal with the imported wildlife and they occupied North Folari. They have always been allies of the Hawkwoods since the beginning. The Second Republic altered the axial tilt of the planet, and some blame the system's sun's fading on this. Today the world suffers from runaway tectonics controlled by terraforming engines. Ravenna was one of first worlds to throw off the Second Republic rulers and live the Church's prescribed rustic ideal. The birthplace of Alexius (who was born to Duchess Regnus Octavia and Duke Utar Vincius Hawkwood of Leminkainen), upon his becoming Emperor he ceded much land on Ravenna to his brother Alvarex, an act that many disapproved of. Active wars have broken out between family members in some parts of the world. The stereotype of the population here is that of diapproving and taciturn zealots. Locations Castillo House Hawkwood gave this continent to the Orthodox Church after the Fall. It is mostly settled by people from Holy Terra and Delphi, and the people here are considered the most holy and devout in all the Known Worlds. They are industrius and honest to a fault, and there is virtually no crime or corruption. The Inquisition operates openly and with the support of the locals. The Castillo Theological University found here is one of most important universities in the Empire, and there are many cathedrals and holy spots besides, including the mount in South Castillo where Zebulon addressed the multitudes. Archbishop Sondra Nies is the religious leader and supreme theological authority for the planet, and ultra-conservative hinayanist. Nies works out of St. Maximillian Cathedral in southern Castillo. She is anti-Imperial (in general, and a strong critic of Alexius specifically) and supports Alvarex to the detriment of Alexius. Alexius attempted to remove Nies from power in 4997 but failed. There is a major airport in Castillo. Although there is little in the way of mineral wealth in the fief, there are many wineries and rich farmland. *40 million population Andyra The birthplace of Alexius, Andyra is now ruled by his brother Alvarex. Alexius remains wildly popular here and many pilgrims visit to see the birthplace of the Emperor. Duke Alvarex is an excellent military commander, but a weak politician; the Duke wants to command the Imperial Fleet, but generally attempts to undercut Alexius. In the mean time, Andyra is home to a major naval base that falls under the Duke's direct command. The province contains the second richest reserves of Ravenna marbel and many highly skilled stonemasons to exploit it. There are five operational deepcore cities in the fief and many guilds support their operations and other activities in the region. There is a magna-rail train system connecting the region, being especially dense in the southern part of Andyra. Suryada, the planet's capital city, is located in this fief. It has a modern spaceport, but only a modest number of automobiles amongst the general citizenry. Almost everything is built from quarried stone with very few synthetic materials. The capital is home to the royal palace, the agora and St. Regoe's Cathedral, the official cathedral for state business. *275 million Folari South Ruled by the Duke Cassius Hawkwood, who is reactionary politically and theologically yet rational and conscientious. Lucky for the Duke, the populace is largely disinterested in politics, but strongly opinionated on religious matters. The Church supports nobles over the guilds when it comes to mining issues on Folari South, although there are three operational Deepcore Cities here - two run by the Muster and one by House Justinian. Duke Cassius was recently ambushed in an assassination attempt, but no culprit has yet been found. The Scravers are most strongly suspected, followed by Justinians. *50 million population Folari North Ruled by the Countess Morgana Solara Trusnikron, this is a highly mountainous, forested and wild fief, with more species of wildlife than anywhere else on the planet. Urrocs are common here and tamed by the Trusnikron nobles for riding. Muster, Scravers and Justinians want Deepcore cities open, but Duke Cassius and the Church oppose this. There are, however, Muster mining and timber operations on east coast, under strict environmental regulations. The Church supports House Trusnikron and seeks to keep the guilds out of the area, but recently there has been a series of Church fires and murder of prominent Orthodox clergy. *9 million population Chul Inhabitants of Chul are backwards, suspicious and insular, possessing only a very, very low technology level (TL1 or 2). They worship the local volano as an avatar of the Pancreator and they are often the targets of claims of heresy and antinomy. However, accusations of antinomy are unsupported by Inquisitorial investigation. *1 million population Kasi A Deepcore city, it has slightly higher tech level than rest of planet. In the mines associated with the city there has recently discovered a new vein of Ravennium (ingredient in ceramsteel). However, Muster miners are disappearing in the mines and mercenaries have been unable to identify and stop the source of the disappeances. *1.5 million population) Trieste (The Morgein Barony) Trieste is ruled by the Baroness Morgein Hawkwood, who is possibly the daughter of a Decados father and Hawkwood mother. Morgein is rarely present and the barony is ruled by Lady Elwynn in her absence. It is a heavily wooded fief, but none the less is a center of trade as the people here have a willingness to deal with technology, there is a heavy League presence, and a spaceport. One of the Empire's few sources for luminite, the fief is presently caught up in a bidding war between House Justinian and the Muster for contract renewal of mining rights. *5 million population Austram East The Austram Islands were divided by the last duke between his two eldest children. Today the two sides war upon each other for total control of both islands. Austrom East is ruled by the Countess Cassandra Hawkwood, daughter of a Hawkwood and a Justinian and popular locally for land reforms, but not popular planet-wide. Countess Cassandra is friendly with Countess Morgana Trusnikron and is a favorite second cousin of Alexius. She has permitted a strong Amalthean presence in her fief. In juxtaposition to this is the presence of a strong naval base on the island. A Deepcore city was recently opened, and earthquake activity started shortly thereafter, causing as well an increase in volcano activity, flooding, sabotage to dams and aqueducts. These deepcore cities, however, were opened to exploit newly found mineral deposits that are generate wealth for the Countess. The Inquisition has investigated the mining operations and have shown that Muster miners violated numerous Church and guild strictures by delving too deeply. The Inquisition thus blames the Muster for the earthquakes. *8 million population) Austram West The Austram Islands were divided by the last duke between his two eldest children. Today the two sides war upon each other for total control of both islands. Austram West is ruled by Count Otto Kierkegaard, who believes he should control both islands since he is the first-born male heir. Otto is widely supported by the Church, perhaps because he has been busy building many new Churches in his fief, thus lending it a heavy Orthodox presence, in addition to a heavy Muster and Reeves presence and a major naval base. The island is mostly a hilly, heavily forested, large-game hunting area, with many exotic spices. *5 million population Lugano A relaxed resort island with Urth-like wildlife, breath-taking scenery, crystal blue oceans and coral reefs, this is a popular tourist destination with many plush resort hotels. The region has a heavy Reeves and Engineers presence. *15 million population Locarno A relaxed resort island with Urth-like wildlife, breath-taking scenery, crystal blue oceans and coral reefs, it is a popular tourist destination with many plush resort hotels. There is a heavy Reeves and Engineers presence in Locarno, and the region boasts its own spaceport, a naval base, and lots of high technology. *40 million population Bredonia Bredonia is ruled by Brother Bernardo Li Halan, the former commander of Teldor Garrison on Leminkainen. It is a retirement home for veterans of wars against the Vuldrok and houses the Lextius Academy, a well known military college, especially for Brother Battle monks. Technologically it is a backwards province except for the military college's weapons collection. It is, however, the location of a spaceport. *500,000 population Deepcore Cities Deepcore cities are urban complexes built around deep mining shafts during the Diaspora and Second Republic. They are up to five miles in diameter, and up to hundreds of miles deep. Originally built for mining, they supported hundreds of thousands of workers. Today they are more frequently used for terraforming engines. After the fall, they were placed under Church interdiction until the 46th century. Currently there are 13 active, with two more scheduled for use in the next decade. They are mostly run by the Muster and Scravers, but House Justinian have put in bids to adminster some of them. Power has been restored to only some of the cities, others still rely on oil light and other archaic methods. Officially mining operations are only allowed at near-surface depths for fear of terraforming engines, forbidden technology and monsters. These cities are generally seen as being cursed, as giant monsters are reported as already attacking miners and creating earthquakes. The Inquisition watches over each cities and Eskatonic geomancers are common since they want to study the planet's deepest secrets. Category:Hawkwood Worlds Category:Worlds